


Lusty Renamon

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Furry stories [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Digimon/Human Relationships, Doggy Style, F/M, Furry, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: Renamon has a strong heat surge throughout her body. The only one who can help her with this is her partner Yami.





	Lusty Renamon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first furry story and there will be more, later on.

Leaving the shower Renamon lets out a sigh of relief "I feel so refreshed~" Renamon said with a smile and stretches. She uses her partner's towel to dry herself off. Her hands go all over her hourglass figure, then felt huge breasts, and her heart-shaped ass. Drying her soft yellow fur. As she did this thought of her human companion. Who is, the sexiest human man she has ever seen. Even tho he is the first male human she ever saw.

Seeing that she has Yami's towel Renamon smells it. Even tho Yami just had it cleaned yesterday, she can still pick up Yami's scent. Thanks to her keen nose. Her ears twitch when she picks up the aroma of Yami's cock. Renamon's whole body heats up with lust. In her mind, the image of her partner's big cock pops in her head.

Unable to handle her awakened sexual passion any longer, Renamon looks for Yami. She uses her nose to find the sexy human man. She found him in the living room sleeping. Not that Renamon can blame him, because he has the title of King of Games and a lot of people are after his crown. Renamon can't help but admire the sleeping King.

And the adorable sleeping face he has, also his muscular chest which is sadly covered by the shirt he's wearing currently. Renamon gets on the sofa moves between Yami's legs. Being a heavy sleeper Renamon is able to take off Yami's pants off along with his boxers. Throwing them casually over her shoulder. They narrowly hit a vase.

Yami's cock to flop out. It's not hard but he is still huge. Grabbing it Renamon slowly jacks Yami off. The human man moans his sleep. The busty vixen feels Yami getting hard and bigger. Still stroking the shaft Renamon licks the head of Yami's cock,  _"So tasty~"_ Renamon thought. Yami's brows furrow when he feels Renamon's tongue go up and down the backside of her cock and the tip. She then licks his balls.

Now that Yami is fully hard Renamon quickly took Yami's whole cock into her mouth. This wakes Yami up instantly, "I had a feeling this will happen," Yami said, "We hadn't had sex in a while," Yami chuckles then moans as Renamon bobs her head up and down at a fast rate. Taking Yami's cock all the way down her throat. Yami reaches out and scratches the back of Renamon's ear. The yellow furred vixen hums a response which made Yami's vibrate a bit. It felt kind of good.

Yami holds Renamon's head and moves it himself. He can tell Renamon doesn't mind, the wagging of her tail and butt is a clear sign of this. Also the look in her eyes. Begging Yami to fuck her throat and to not hold back. Yami understood this and thrusts his hips. Getting his cock really deep. Renamon chokes on it a little but that's how she likes it. Renamon loves it rough.

Having Yami's cock fill her throat brings Renamon great pleasure. Yami is enjoying himself too. If he closes his eyes it feels like she's fucking Renamon's pussy or ass. Both feels the same. Which is why he plans to fuck them both. Yami stops his hips so Renamon can choke on his cock for a bit. "Here's your treat~" Yami purrs and fires his thick, white seed down her throat.

Gulping down every drop Renamon feels her loins burn with a strong desire for Yami fucking her. Yami can tell but it's not the time for that yet. Pulling his cock out of Renamon's mouth and said "Use those wonderful breasts of yours Renamon. I want to feel them on my cock," there's no way Renamon can resist Yami's request because Yami has a super alluring voice. Moving herself up, Renamon wraps her breasts around Yami's cock.

Her tail wags happily as she moves her tits up and down on his shaft. Making Yami and Renamon moan, "You are going to fuck my pussy Yami?" Renamon asks, "I want you inside me!" she then gives her partner a pleading look, "You cock does feel good between my tits but my pussy's hunger it getting too much!"

Smiling, Yami cups Renamon's cheek, rubbing it gently, "Don't worry Renamon, I will," Renamon smiles when he said that, "But remember; Good things happen to those who wait," this disappointed Renamon but is put at ease when Yami's cock is twitching between her breasts. Then his seed sprays out of his cock again. His cum goes all of Renamon's face. The strong scent it has caused her head to spin. She licks some off her lips. "Lay on your back," Yami said.

Hearing this, Renamon quickly does that, "Hurry!" he said spreading legs and dripping wet pussy. Wrapping his arms around the thighs Yami plunges his cock into her pussy, "YES!" Renamon cries out as her human lover pumps his hips. Making her big tits bounce. Renamon shoots her hand over her head. Digging her claws into the couch. Ripping it a little.

Yami didn't mind. He'll fix it later. Right now he is enjoying fucking Renamon. Hammering her womb with his cock. Renamon moans every time he did that and her pussy continues to tighten. When Renamon tilts her head to the side Yami can see drool dripping out her mouth. Yami stops his hips for a moment to release his seed. Filling her up completely.

"I missed this!" Renamon said moaning.

"I've got more to give," Yami said smiling. He pulls out and has Renamon roll over to her stomach. Yami raises her hips up and thrust his cock back inside her pussy. Pushing the cum he just gave her out but no worries, because Yami will fill her up again soon.

As Yami fucks Renamon from behind notices her tail wrap around his waist. He smiles at that and sticks two fingers in her ass. Renamon lets out a surprised screech, "I'm getting her ass ready for later," Yami said, "You do like getting fucked here, right?" he asks Renamon. Who turns her head to him and nods, "Don't worry, you will be feeling my cock there soon."

"Please do!" Renamon said moaning. She instinctively wraps her bushy tail around his waist. With a smile, Yami uses his other hand to rub her nipple. Pinching and rubbing it between her fingers, "Oh Yami!" When she turns her head sees her human lover's face near hers. Pressing her lips on Yami's the two began to kiss.

It took no time for the kiss to become heated. Yami's tongue, fingers, and cock brings Renamon a ton of pleasure. Bring her close to a powerful climax and she can feel it coming close. She wants to cum with Yami but it doesn't look like that is going to happen. He just feels so damn good! Yami knows where in her pussy to hit to give her spine-tingling ecstasy.

Moaning into Yami's mouth, Renamon cums hard. It was drawn out by Yami's constant hip movements. Suddenly, Renamon was pulled up and finds herself on top of Yami. Bracing herself on him, Renamon starts riding his cock. Yami sets his hands on her hips and drinks in the sight on Renamon's jiggling ass cheeks.

As well watching his cock go in and out Renamon's ass. The sight keeps him rock hard. Renamon in the meantime was moving her hips as fast as she can. She really wants Yami to cum in her ass. Badly. Moaning, Yami moves his hand up Renamon's sexy body until he reaches her breasts. Grabbing them Yami moves his hips with her.

Renamon cums again but her hips did not stop. She'll only stop once Yami fires his load. Which will be very soon, "Mind turning around?" Yami asks and lets go of her tits, "I want to suck on your tasty nipples," he said in a lustful tone.

"Please do," Renamon said and with his cock still in her ass turns around and leans forward. When her nipple is close enough to his lips, Yami instantly latches on and sucks on it like a hungry baby. He also grabs her ass and moves his hips strongly. Renamon cries out in pleasure and throws her head back. Her claws once again dig into the couch.

When Yami sucks Renamon's nipple cums one more time, "Yami!" Renamon moans. Her lower body twitches as Yami's cum fills her ass. She moves slightly down so she can see Yami's face, "I want to stay like this for a while," Renamon said.

Yami nods, "Sure, let's enjoy a nap together,"

"Sounds good," Renamon said and yawns. She nuzzles on Yami and falls asleep. Yami wraps his arms around her, kisses her forehead and goes to sleep. He was a good feeling when they wake up, Renamon wants to go for round two.


End file.
